This invention relates generally to toilets and water closets, and is more specifically directed to a flush valve located within a water closet which reduces water consumption.
Fresh water is becoming an increasingly valuable natural resource. Many communities are frequently on water restriction, and this trend is predicted to continue.
Toilets in homes and business use a great amount of water A U.S. Environmental Protection Agency report dated Dec. 19, 1980, stated that approximately 40% of the water used in a home is flushed down the toilet. A need exists to reduce the amount of water which is used to flush toilets, while maintaining the effectiveness of the toilet in removing waste.
Various means and devices have been presented to reduce water consumption in the toilet. These means have included lowering the water level of the toilet, or placing foreign objects such as bricks in the tank of the toilet which effectively reduce the volume of water within the water closet of the toilet. These means, which will reduce the amount of water used, will not provide sufficient water to effectively remove waste products from the toilet.
Toilets as are used in most residential applications, and in many business applications, are characterized by a water closet which fills to a desired level. The filling of the water closet is controlled by a device known as a ball-cock, which allows a valve to control the flow of water into the water closet, so as to shut off the flow of water when the water level reaches a desired, predetermined level.
In the operation of a typical toilet, a flush valve is mounted to the floor of the water closet. This flush valve extends through an opening in the floor of the water closet, and is mounted to the water closet by threaded means 6 provided on the flush valve. An overflow tube 8 extends upwardly from the flush valve. A flap valve 10 is mounted on the overflow tube and is lifted by means of a chain 12 mounted to a lever 14 which can be actuated externally from the water closet, so as to open the valve and allow water to flow through the valve opening and out of the water closet and into the toilet bowl.
The flap valve 10 is designed so as to initially "float" as it is lifted away from the flush valve to allow sufficient water to flow from the water closet, even if the lever is released. This flotation is achieved by allowing air to enter the flap valve through void 76. The water closet is then refilled to the desired level by water refill means, which is typically a ballcock, and which is not shown in the drawings.